Black out
by Rose-Smith-Potter
Summary: Hermione vivant dans Londres Moldu fait un rêve très spécial enfin un supposer rêve


**Black out**

Ma tête... C'est comme si je sortais d'un long sommeil... Mes paupières sont lourdes. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux... Je vois flou. La pièce tourne. Je me sens faible.  
* Du calme, respire, tout va bien.* Mais où suis-je ? Les murs me semblent pourtant familiers. A mes pieds, mon ordinateur, détruit. Je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre. Je me souviens, un éclair, puis plus rien. Le trou noir et ce rêve... étrange.  
J'ai froid ! Un courant d'air, dans mon dos. Je me retourne. La fenêtre est grande ouverte. Les rideaux volent aux quatre vents, de la neige a déjà recouvert ma coiffeuse... De la neige ? En plein mois d'août ?  
J'essaie de me lever, mes jambes sont lourdes... Je m'appuie sur le bureau pour regarder par la fenêtre.  
Impossible ! La neige a recouvert toute la ville ! Tout semble calme, comme si tout le monde avait disparu. Pas de voitures, pas de bruits, pas de lumières,... Juste le bruit du vent et le souffle glacial du froid qui fait déjà perler une larme sur ma joue devenue pâle.  
Je rêve ou ce sont des arbres qui poussent le long des buildings ?!...  
Je cherche dans mon dressing d'hiver de quoi me protéger du froid. Il faut absolument que je sache ce qu'il se passe, là, dehors !

**Dehors, le danger rôde**

Emmitouflée, je cherche mon téléphone portable. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ma pochette décorée de strass brille tellement qu'elle me permet de retrouver mon précieux smartphone parmi tous les objets éparpillés çà et là.  
La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il est éteint ! Plus de batterie, sans doute... Bizarre, il est pourtant relié à la prise électrique. Panne de courant générale ?  
En tout cas, impossible d'appeler qui que ce soit... Décidément, on se croirait dans un mauvais film ! Je renonce à chercher les clefs de ma voiture. Il va falloir marcher !  
Dehors, c'est toujours aussi calme. Si, d'habitude, j'adore écraser la neige avec mes grosses boots à pompons, le bruit de mes pas dans la neige ne m'a jamais paru aussi flippant ! D'une voix peu assurée j'appelle à travers les rues : "Ho, hé, Y a quelqu'un ?" Personne... Je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions ! Au bout de la rue, j'aperçois une ombre. Super ! Enfin quelqu'un ! Alors que je commence à m'élancer pour lui faire de grands signes, je m'étale de tout mon long sur la neige. Quand, soudain, j'entends un grognement étrange sortir de sa... gueule ! Avec la pénombre, je discerne mal les détails, mais plus je fixe cette ombre, moins elle dessine des contours humains !  
Soudain, la créature lève sa tête difforme vers moi Ses yeux scintillants ne présagent rien de bon quant à ses intentions. J'ai le désagréable sentiment de ressembler pour elle à une sorte de knacki géant.  
Alors qu'elle bondit vers moi, mes jambes, reprenant soudainement de la vigueur, me portent aussi vite que possible à l'opposé, vers ce qui aurait dû être ma rue commerçante favorite, mais qui ressemble désormais à une... forêt !

**Un nouvel ami**

Je cours comme une folle, je sens mon coeur taper fort contre ma poitrine... Je remercie le ciel d'avoir choisi, avant de partir, mes boots sans talons et pas ma dernière trouvaille, bottes top moumoute à talons hauts, trouvées sur le chemin de traverse...  
La bête se rapproche ! (c'est dingue ce à quoi on peut penser lorsqu'on est aux derniers instants de sa vie...), j'entends sa langue claquer contre ses dents et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma nuque... Soudain, je vois surgir des fourrés, en face de moi, un chien immense. J'ai toujours eu le chic avec la race canine mais je suis prise d'un doute ! Le gros chien bondit juste à côté de moi et se poste en position de combat face à la bête ! Il doit faire la taille d'un cheval !  
Apeurée, la créature décide de faire demi-tour ! A bout de souffle, je regarde le gros chien se tourner vers moi... Knacki ou copine ?  
Il ne semble pas me vouloir du mal, son regard est doux. Il s'approche lentement de moi. Son pelage est noir. Son regard est étrange et perçant.  
Il pousse délicatement ma main tremblante sur son museau pour que je le caresse. Son poil est doux et ce contact me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Enfin une compagnie amicale, je ne suis plus seule !

**Patemol**

Cela fait un moment que nous marchons à travers la forêt avec mon nouvel ami. Je l'ai baptisé "Patmol" à cause de ses pattes qui s'enfonce dans la neige.  
Je commence à être très fatiguée de toutes ces émotions et le froid ne m'aide pas. Je ne sais pas où nous allons mais Patmol semble sûr de lui, je le suis.  
La nuit commence à tomber doucement, la forêt me paraît de plus en plus menaçante. Tout ça me rappelle ce conte où les arbres bougent et se referment, tel un piège, sur l'héroïne. Derrière une grande cascade, nous trouvons une grotte où nous réfugier pour la nuit. Mes séances TV à regarder Koh Lanta vont enfin m'être utiles pour allumer un feu !  
Après m'être réchauffée un peu, le ventre noué et le cœur serré, je m'endors tout contre Patmol. Avec lui, je ne risque rien. Entendre son souffle me rassure et me permet de trouver le sommeil malgré les sons étranges qui animent la forêt...  
Quelle journée ! Faites que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveille dans mon lit douillet ! …  
* Encore ce rêve étrange. Je me tiens debout, au bord d'une falaise, le monde tel qu'on le connaît semble avoir disparu. Je regarde vers l'horizon, je ne vois que la forêt à perte de vue. Quelqu'un m'appelle, je me retourne et... *

**Le peuple des hauteurs**

Au réveil, je suis prise de panique. Je suis toujours dans cette grotte, le feu est éteint, il fait froid et je suis seule !  
Mais soudain, alors que j'allais m'écrouler pour pleurer, Patmol surgit et lâche un lapin fraîchement chassé sur mes pieds ! Hum... Ok, pour le glamour on s'est trompé de scénario, mais, en fait, là, tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est manger !  
Après avoir ravivé le feu pour faire cuire notre gibier et pris un peu d'eau dans une gourde improvisée, nous sortons pour poursuivre notre route à travers la forêt. J'ai l'impression que les arbres sont de plus en plus hauts, je ne perçois même plus le bleu du ciel. C'est comme si la forêt voulait nous retenir prisonniers...  
Mais où Patmol peut-il bien vouloir m'emmener ? Il a l'air vraiment en alerte, je suis inquiète. Alors que je regardais une magnifique fleur géante d'un rose pur, j'entends le chien grogner. Le temps de me retourner et je vois mon ami se débattre sous un piège de cordes ! Je sens soudain quelque chose m'attraper et me tirer violemment vers le haut ! Je vois Patmol se faire de plus en plus petit et mes cris résonnent dans la forêt. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve propulsée au-dessus de la forêt, dans les nuages. Toute engourdie, je me relève.  
Devant moi, se dressent des êtres étranges. Leur peau est blanche, leurs yeux ont une lueur verte scintillante, des petites taches de rousseur viennent saupoudrer leurs joues. Leurs oreilles pointues sont cachées par de grandes tresses. Leurs habits sont faits de branchages, de plumes et de cordes.  
Probablement leur chef, accompagné d'une panthère géante, s'avance vers moi.

**L'ancien monde**

"Qui es-tu et dans la forêt des lamentations que fais-tu ?" Me demande le chef.  
Il se prend pour un célèbre petit maître vert lui ou bien ? Voyons le côté positif des choses, il parle ma langue !  
La forêt des lamentations ? C'est sûr que vu comme ça, c'est tout de suite moins accueillant que Central Park...  
"Je m'appelle Hermione, j'habite à Londre. Euh... J'habitais. Tout a changé là-bas, une forêt surnaturelle a poussé d'un coup, il neigeait en plein mois d'Août et j'ai failli me faire manger par une espèce de créature absolument hideuse ! Je n'y comprends rien !" Lui dis-je sans prendre le temps de respirer.  
Le chef se retourne vers ses semblables, d'un air amusé.  
En dépit du fait qu'il se moque carrément de moi, il a le sens de l'humour, ce qui est plutôt bon signe ! Sans cesser de me fixer de ses yeux amusés, il lance :  
"Qui a capturé cette créature de l'ancien monde ?" L'un d'entre eux s'avance et lui dit que j'étais accompagné d'un "animingus" comme le dit "la prophétie". Un animingus ? Il doit s'agir de Patmol ! Me défendant, je lui lance :  
"Comment ça l'ancien monde ? Mon monde est loin d'être ancien ! Dans le mien, au moins, nous avons des smartphones qui marchent, nous avons des GPS pour trouver notre chemin dans la forêt et on ne sert pas d'apéritif à des bêtes féroces. Et... Les chiens ont une taille normale ! Enfin... Je veux dire... L'ancien, ça a du bon... Non ?" Visiblement... Non. Le chef me regarde de tout son haut et me lance :  
"Tu parles trop. Mes oreilles tu fatigues. Une purification, il te faut."  
Super... Manquait plus que ça. Sur ce, avant que j'ai pu râler encore un peu (par principe), on m'emmène sans me demander mon reste.  
En chemin, je réalise alors que nous sommes au-dessus de la forêt, dans les nuages, à bord d'un immense bateau volant ! Les voiles sont faites d'ailes de papillons géants. Non mais franchement... Est-ce que quelque chose a une taille normale ici ?! Je suis inquiète pour Bambou, j'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas blessé. Je réalise aussi qu'ils ont tous un animal avec eux. Ils semblent très liés. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, je me sens très liée à Patmol et son absence est une déchirure. Je descends par un escalier en bois tout biscornu dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par de petits lampions...  
On dirait bien qu'on va me "préparer" pour la "purification".

**La punition de Gaïa**

Tout en chantant, des femmes me lavent, m'habillent, puis me dessinent un tatouage tribal sur le ventre en prononçant des phrases bizarres... Tout va bien.  
On pourrait même s'imaginer dans un Walt Disney, où, bientôt, de petits oiseaux tourneraient autour de moi en dandinant des fesses et en répétant le même refrain en chœur. Sauf qu'ici les oiseaux géants auraient remplacé les petits moineaux pour faire de moi leur biscuit d'apéro !  
Totalement déprimée à l'idée que je puisse finir dévorée par un pigeon géant, je me laisse amener dans une autre immense pièce lumineuse. Tout est en bois, en feuillages. Au centre, une énorme boule d'énergie verte brille et lévite. En la fixant, je suis comme hypnotisée et je me sens apaisée... Le chef est là. Patmol aussi. Apprêté d'une sorte d'armure, faite de végétaux et de pierres précieuses, il se lève pour me faire une grosse léchouille ! J'aurais trouvé ça franchement dégoûtant avant mais, maintenant, je suis tellement contente qu'il aille bien. Qu'importe la bave, quel soulagement ! Puis, convaincue que ces créatures ne me veulent pas de mal, je m'adresse au chef :  
"Mais quelle est cette pièce ? Et que faites-vous dans un bateau volant ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ce tatouage ?"  
Le chef ne dit mot pendant quelques longues minutes (oui, ils sont comme ça dans le nouveau monde...).  
"Beaucoup d'interrogations tu as."  
Certes...  
"Trop de souffrance, trop d'égoïsme, dans l'ancien monde il y a. Fini de rêver les gens ont. La consommation, toujours et encore, ils ont préféré. Gaïa, Terre mère de toute nature, déçue a été. Gaïa, créer nouveau monde a décidé."  
Ainsi, la planète elle-même aurait repris ses droits et aurait créé un cataclysme géant, pour bâtir un nouveau monde et punir les humains devenus esclaves de leur besoin de consommation ? Une crise d'angoisse commençait à monter lorsque je réalisais que je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais faire de shopping...  
Comme si le chef avait lu dans mes pensées, il me répond gravement :  
"Les enfants de Gaïa nous sommes. Son cœur nous protégeons. Mais la nature de Gaïa dangereuse est. En sécurité ici nous sommes." La boule d'énergie est donc le cœur de Gaïa. Voilà pourquoi je me sens si apaisée en la regardant. Toute la force et la bienveillance de la Terre est là, devant mes yeux.  
"Munie de ton talisman et de nos écritures, entrer dans le cœur tu dois. Ainsi, la vérité tu verras." Patmol se baisse, le chef m'invite alors à monter sur la selle. Nous avançons tous les deux doucement dans la boule d'énergie. Patmol n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus rassuré que moi...

**La mission**

Une chaleur rassurante envahit tout mon corps. Je me sens en sécurité. Un paysage se dessine au loin. Plus nous avançons, plus je vois la forêt de mon rêve.  
J'entends la voix du chef qui m'appelle. Je me retourne et il me lance :  
"Au bout du rêve tu arrives. Gaïa, le chemin t'a montré. Ne pas oublier le chemin tu dois. Porter le message il te faudra. Continuer de rêver tu dois, pour notre nouveau monde grandir."  
Le chef me tend un bel objet :  
"Plus le talisman tu utiliseras, plus notre monde grandira, et merveilleux il deviendra." Lorsque je me retourne pour contempler à nouveau le paysage, tout devient flou, c'est le black-out !  
Je me réveille doucement. Je reconnais les lieux, je suis dans mon lit, chez moi ! Je regarde le réveil, il est à peine 16h30, mon Smartphone envahie d'SMS d'Harry et Ginny m'invitant à manger chez eux. Le soleil du mois d'août perce à travers mes rideaux et sa chaleur vient doucement caresser mon visage.  
Mon livre préféré est posé sur ma poitrine, à demi ouvert.  
D'un coup, je sens une truffe humide se poser sur ma joue. C'est mon chien, Patmol, qui trépigne, semblant me reprocher d'avoir fait une sieste bien trop longue et qu'il est temps de sa ballade préférée au bord de la rivière.  
Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Pourtant tout avait l'air si réel...  
Alors que je vais me lever, au final presque déçue, quelque chose me pique le cou... En passant ma main, je sens quelque chose. Doucement, je tire l'objet hors de ma couverture : un talisman avec une émeraude magnifique qui semble briller de mille feux. Il semblerait bien que mon aventure ne se termine pas là...


End file.
